


Tempus

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multiversos, Thorki - Freeform, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cotidie morimur, cotidie conmutamur et tamen aeternos esse nos credimus."</p>
<p>Cada día morimos, cada día cambiamos y sin embargo nos creemos eternos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dos universos chocan, una sola oportunidad de ser felices. Thorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus

_Título_ : **TEMPUS**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Thor

_Parejas_ : Thorki

_Derechos_ : Nada que soy pobre frente a Marvel.

_Advertencias_ : algo de mpreg, algo de lemmon, muchas lágrimas y confusiones. Así las cosas.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**TEMPUS**

_“Cotidie morimur, cotidie conmutamur et tamen aeternos esse nos credimus.”_

Cada día morimos, cada día cambiamos y sin embargo nos creemos eternos.

 

 

-He pensado –murmuró de pronto Fandral- que tal vez nuestros espíritus tengan tantas ramas como el propio Yggdrasill, así que cuando la felicidad no está aquí, es posible que se halle en otro universo, en otra realidad. Tal vez somos desdichados en éste pero felices en un mundo diferente.

Thor le miró en silencio, confundido de tan inesperada reflexión en medio de una cruel batalla en contra de los Elfos Oscuros que estaba comandando nada menos que Loki Laufeyson en contra de Asgard en una acometida brutal cargada de venganza y odio. No le pareció descabellado pero se preguntó que intentaba con eso su gran amigo, al hablarlo en un momento tan poco propicio, antes de lanzarse hacia un precipicio con la finalidad de emboscar una avanzada de Svartalfheim que iba camino hacia los templos sagrados. No le respondió porque el tiempo apremiaba, moviendo su martillo al tiempo que tomaba impulso igual que Fandral, ambos saltando al mismo tiempo hacia los picos de los árboles semi quemados por un fuego negro de un cañón enemigo. El encuentro fue brutal porque los Elfos Oscuros tenían consigo una de las Gemas del Infinito con la que estaban apoyándose para sus hechicerías. La caída como el primer intercambio de ataques culminó en un descenso abrupto donde la tierra se abrió, llevándose consigo al Hijo de Odín.

-¡THOR!

Mjolnir escapó de sus manos, sintió sus costillas quebrarse ante un choque violento de una roca saliente. El sabor de la sangre inundó su boca.

-¡NO, THOR!

Llevaban peleando noches y días enteros, estaba tocando el límite de sus fuerzas pero su voluntad le hacía ponerse de pie una vez más. El Dios del Trueno realmente creyó que esa sería su última oportunidad de pelear por su tierra y el futuro de los Nueve Reinos.

-¡THOOOR!

Perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos, estaba completamente seguro de ello, porque dejó de escuchar los disparos, maldiciones y la voz de Fandral llamándole con desesperación. Cuando volvió en sí fue porque una corriente de agua fría golpeó su rostro maltrecho, tosiendo algo de líquido que había entrado por su nariz y boca entreabierta. Thor frunció su ceño, mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta que ya era de noche, no podía ver muy bien sus alrededores. Estaba desangrándose, al borde de la muerte por agotamiento. Su vista comenzó a nublarse cuando notó por entre los árboles las inconfundibles llamas de antorchas, preguntándose quién sería, si enemigo o amigo aunque también le extrañó que usaran tal fuego sencillo en medio de un campo de batalla. Dejó que la inconsciencia ganara la partida, ya no podía más.

Volvió en sí llamado por el exquisito aroma de una comida cociéndose al fuego, algo tan lejano desde que era un niño y la reina Frigga solía prepararle una de sus tantas recetas inigualables. El Asgardiano hizo el esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos, enfocando su vista hacia un techo de madera, sostenido por vigas que cruzaban perpendicularmente las delgadas y forradas que hacían de arcos como soporte de tejas rojizas oscuras. Las paredes eran igualmente de madera en combinación con piedra y una mezcla de arena, no supo reconocer el material. Le llamó la atención las pieles que colgaban, recién trasquiladas, igual que lo que reconoció como ropas que bien podían ir a su talla. Con la vista más avivada, recorrió sus extraños alrededores. Aquello no era el palacio ni tampoco algún refugio cercano. Más bien parecía una casona rústica con un aroma a bosque tranquilizador junto con el de la comida proveniente de alguna otra habitación. Donde se encontraba era una cama hecha de gruesas, mullidas y peludas pieles, sin puerta pero con una cortina de tela gruesa que apenas si dejaba ver la sombra del fuego en una chimenea.

-¡Padre! ¡Has despertado! –la voz de un niño le hizo respingar, volviendo su rostro hacia un chiquillo no mayor de ocho años quien sonrió alegre, levantándose de golpe del banquillo donde estaba para salir corriendo- ¡Madre! ¡Madre! ¡Padre ha despertado!

Thor se irguió apenas para sentarse, notando los ajustados vendajes alrededor de sus costillas, hombro, codo, muñecas y una mano. Solamente vestía un pantalón flojo sobre otros vendajes en sus piernas y cadera, con sus cabellos sueltos. No reconocía esos alrededores, no había esencia alguna que le permitiera ubicar dónde estaba o por qué ese niño de cabellos rubios rizados con ojos verdes le había llamado padre. Mismo que volvió con sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera con brincoteos, acompañado de una voz que dejó perplejo al guerrero, pues la conocía más de lo que en esos momentos hubiera querido conocer. Respiró agitado ante lo imposible.

-¡Mira, madre! ¡Te lo dije!

-Valdrud, deja de gritar –le regañó un ojiverde de largos cabellos negros arreglados en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, recibiendo su mirada aliviada, asustada, como sus brazos que de inmediato vinieron a rodearle- ¡Tor! ¡Dioses benditos!

-¡Padre! –el niño le imitó.

El Dios del Trueno se quedó cual estatua, sin comprender por qué Loki estaba ahí, porque estaba vestido con esos mantos largos y gruesos con un niño que le llamaba madre. Y a él padre. Su tensión debió ser notaba porque el pelinegro le soltó lo suficiente para verle, con un rostro de preocupación genuina, casi al punto del llanto en una expresión de cariño imposible para un hechicero tan desalmado.

-¿Tor? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

Hablaban la lengua de Asgard, así que debían estar en alguna parte del reino. ¿Era una treta del Embustero para burlarse de él? Thor frunció su ceño mirando alrededor, al niño que se sorbía su nariz, también angustiado  por su comportamiento y luego al ojiverde, esperando por una respuesta.

-Tor… ¿no lo sabes?

-Madre, ¿qué le pasa a padre?

-Valdrud, ve con tus hermanos.

-Pero…

-Ahora.

Los dos adultos esperaron a que el pequeño se marchara, antes de retomar las preguntas que el Asgardiano esperaba fueran respondidas, alejándose apenas del hechicero por precaución, buscando su armadura, su martillo. Nada de ello estaba a la vista.

-Tor…

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

-¿N-No… no me reconoces? –apenas si preguntó con un hilo de voz el otro.

-Eres Loki.

La mirada ojiverde vaciló, humedeciéndose. –Casi… Lhorki… soy… ¿no lo recuerdas? Tor… somos pareja…

-¿Qué…?

-Soy tu pareja… tenemos tres hijos… Valdrud, el mayor, Tyan, tu niña y nuestro infante Lart. Ésta es nuestra casa, nuestro hogar –el pelinegro contuvo un sollozo, apretando sus manos en su regazo- ¿Nada de eso recuerdas?

-Deja de jugar con mi mente.

-Pero no lo hago, por los dioses que digo la verdad.

Había algo en esas palabras que confundieron aún más al Asgardiano, igual que esa mirada al borde de las lágrimas de un rostro agobiado, desahuciado que el Embustero por muy mentiroso que fuese jamás podría crear tal expresión con tanta sinceridad. Thor le miró unos segundos, luego alrededor antes de aclararse la garganta. Si era un juego en algún momento vería la trampa, ya estaba muy adiestrado a las maneras de quien fuese su hermano.

-Lo siento… no lo recuerdo… digo la verdad.

-… está bien –el ojiverde bajó su rostro y hombros- … caíste de muy alto, tu mente debe estar perdida por el accidente.

-¿Accidente?

-¿Tampoco lo recuerdas?

El rubio negó lentamente.

-Fuiste de caza, como siempre, solo que decidiste cambiar de ruta al regresar y con la reciente lluvia tu beslinger resbaló y caíste a un precipicio, por nada te salvaste, amo… am, estuviste varios días inconsciente, entre fiebres, hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Tú me cuidaste todo ese tiempo?

-Y los dos mayores –Lhorki no le veía, sino a la puerta de tela- Vino Yornan a revisar tus heridas, y la vieja Ervdi nos obsequió un poco de sus remedios… en esta época de lluvias no es fácil salir.

Imposible falsear un dolor tan palpable, se dijo Thor al ver el perfil del pelinegro, con su voz vacilante como sus manos que apretaban su faldón al punto de casi tener blancos sus nudillos. Esa clase de ropas tampoco las conocía, lo que aumentó su contrariedad. Sintió un nudo en la garganta por el silencio tan pesado que cayó sobre ellos. Aquel Loki… o Lhorki como se hacía llamar, estaba sufriendo genuinamente por su rechazo y amnesia aparente. El aroma a comida caliente le trajo una idea para disipar la tensión.

-¿Tú estabas cocinando?

-Sí…

-Huele delicioso –intentó alabarle y bromear- Es posible que mi cabeza haya perdido memorias pero mi estómago no ha perdido su apetito.

Lhorki se volvió con una sonrisa apretada, limpiándose una lágrima traicionera.

-Al menos tu humor es el mismo –comentó suavemente- Te traeré de comer, no te levantes, tus heridas aún son severas.

Sintió que debía decir algo pero las palabras no vinieron a su boca, dejando que el pelinegro se marchara en silencio, casi corriendo, hacia donde quiera que fuese la cocina. La cortina entreabierta le dejó ver un espacio más amplio, como una sala en la que estaba encendida una chimenea mediana con más pieles tendidas en la pared, algunas armas de caza o eso supuso, entre otros artilugios que no pudo reconocer. Voces infantiles atrajeron su atención, apenas si arrastrándose un poco, lo suficiente para volver a ver al niño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, Valdrud, acompañado de una niña de cabello igualmente rubio y ojos azules como los suyos pero muy risueña, Tyan si recordaba bien, ambos cargando una cestilla con pieles de entre las que pudo ver una manecita regordeta sacudiendo lo que lucía igual que una sonaja, ganando un gorgoteo feliz de su portador. El más pequeño de los hijos de aquel ojiverde, Lart. Sus hijos…

Le pareció inaudito, imposible. No entendía qué había ocurrido, pues su último recuerdo era golpear un cráneo protegido de un Elfo Oscuro antes de resbalar hacia la fractura del suelo con el cuerpo, perdiendo noción de sus alrededores con la voz de Fandral tratando de llegar a él. Ahora estaba en un lugar completamente extraño con al parecer una imitación del hechicero diciendo que ellos dos eran pareja, de varios años a juzgar por las edades de los pequeños quienes estaban ayudando en esos momentos a su madre a servir los cuencos de comida. Pero según la historia, su propio gemelo había tenido un accidente que casi le costó la vida igual que a él. ¿Acaso… acaso habían intercambiado lugares? ¿Acaso su reflejo ahora estaba en medio de una guerra sin saber por qué o quién estaba peleando contra quién?

Recordó entonces las palabras de Fandral justo antes de la caída. ¿Y si eran verdad?

Los pasos furtivos de Tyan le alertaron, volviendo a su lugar en contra de la cabecera de gruesa madera tallada, descansando su adolorida espalda. Una cabecita se asomó por entre la cortina, con una risita nerviosa. Era una niña hermosa, sumamente hermosa cuyo rostro le recordó de inmediato el de su fallecida madre. La pequeña desapareció cuando se acercó Lhorki, trayendo consigo una bandeja con un cuenco y un pan recién horneado que dejó a un lado del Asgardiando, quien no le quitó la mirada de encima, avergonzado de haber puesto esa tristeza en esos ojos tan limpios y sinceros que ahora evitaban mirarle. Atrapó la muñeca del pelinegro antes de que se marchara, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo junto a él.

-Lo siento… no trato de…

-Está bien, Yornan dijo que prácticamente resucitaste.

-Puede ser –Thor tomó aire- Puede ser que no recuerde, pero si me ayudas… por favor.

Fue un tintineo de felicidad tener de nuevo esos ojos verdes sobre él, seguían dolidos pero ahora por lo menos tenían una chispa de esperanza.

-Lo haré, Tor.

-¿Me acompañas a comer?

El mundo en el que se encontraba era muy simple, ni siquiera poseía nombre propio porque quienes lo habitaban aún no eran una sociedad avanzada ni una civilización completamente organizada. A Thor le pareció un reflejo de tiempos ancestrales de Midgard con severas diferencias, como la luna destruida cuyos restos formaban un anillo alrededor de aquel planeta, y cuyos fragmentos caían de vez en cuando sobre aquel paisaje de bosque denso con una tierra negra por doquier. Según escuchaba a Lhorki, solía nevar aunque no eran gruesas nevadas. En cambio, las lluvias eran una constante, razón de la humedad en el aire. A veces llegaba a llover tanto que no podían salir de su casa por largo tiempo. No llevaban contabilidad del tiempo, no existía calendario entre ellos más que las estaciones –primavera, otoño e invierno al parecer- que regulaban sus actividades de carácter agrícola y ganadero.

Con una escritura simple basada en runas, usaban animales de trabajo como los beslingers, unas bestias peludas con una cabeza ovalada y seis patas con garras hechas para esa clase de terreno. Estas criaturas podían medir hasta dos metros de altura, dependiendo la raza. Ahí con ellos tenían a tres beslingers, uno de color blanco que era la montura del rubio y de nombre Cascada por ser una hembra; otro de color negro con manchas blancas en su cabeza que servía para arar el campo, llamado Terrón y uno joven de color café oscuro y botines blancos para carga, al que nombraron como Ramas. Algo que le llamó la atención fue la carencia total de magia en aquel mundo, no se conocía ni tampoco se le había visto nunca. Todo era a base de conocimientos empíricos, tradiciones y costumbres bien arraigadas entre los pobladores.

Los dioses, entidades abstractas, habían creado aquel mundo en un sueño provocado por el rocío del universo, pero cuando hicieron su primera prueba no quedaron a gusto con ella y la destruyeron, siendo aquella luna la evidencia de ello. Tenían otra creencia más relacionada con Lhorki, pues entre ellos existían diferentes géneros sexuales pero los más venerados eran los Retoños de la Tierra, como les llamaban, reconocibles por sus cabellos negros igual que el suelo siempre húmedo, nacidos con la intersexualidad que el Dios del Trueno reconocía en los Jotun. Lhorki era el hijo más pequeño de una extensa familia, criado como la joya de la misma al haber nacido como Retoño de la Tierra. Tor –su gemelo en ese mundo- había tenido que hacer una serie de pruebas durante varias estaciones para ganarse el derecho a la mano del ojiverde, pues su padre no quería cederlo al amarlo tanto y considerarlo un regalo de los dioses.

Finalmente el padre de Lhorki accedió e hicieron una hermosa ceremonia al parecer por la descripción que hizo el pelinegro. Desde entonces habían estado juntos, en ese hogar que Tor había construido con sus propias manos para ellos, trabajando arduamente todos los días, siempre consintiendo a su pareja con cualquier capricho por más irreverente que fuese, sobre todo cuando tuvo a su primer hijo, Valdrud. Desde entonces, el rubio no dejó de traerle regalos de caza que le recordaban cuanto le amaba, cuan orgulloso estaba de su familia, de sus hijos y de la vida tan humilde pero plena que gozaban. Un fragmento de aquella luna había caído una noche, Tor entonces tuvo la idea de obsequiarle a Lhorki un trozo de ella, saliendo con Cascada en plena lluvia para buscarla a pesar de las quejas de su pareja de no hacerlo pero su terco rubio no escuchó razones. Cuando Cascada volvió llena de sangre y lastimada, el ojiverde temió lo peor, saliendo a buscarle con sus hijos, encontrándole en un paso del grueso río que atravesaba el bosque. El resto de la historia la conocía Thor.

Era una vida dichosa llena de aquellas cosas que el Dios del Trueno desconociera en su propia realidad, por malas decisiones, por circunstancias superiores a él mismo. Más de una vez estuvo tentado a decirle a Lhorki que él no era en verdad Tor, su pareja, sino alguien de otra realidad que se parecía mucho. O su gemelo, no podría decirlo. Pero de pensar en la tristeza en esos ojos verdes, su lengua se detenía antes que soltar palabras que dejarían una herida profunda. No podía despegar sus ojos de esa increíble vista, el pelinegro junto al tibio fuego, meciendo entre sus brazos a un bebé de casi un año que se rehusaba a dormir, cantándole una melodía suave y llena de amor, con una pequeña niña a sus pies, pintando un trozo de piel clara con una hoja cuya savia coloreaba de azul sus dedos y la piel, discutiendo a veces con un niño travieso que le empujaba entre juegos, recibiendo ambos un regaño de su madre por hacer escándalo.

Se preguntó si acaso así podría verse en Asgard con Loki. Una posibilidad tan lejana como ambos extremos del universo. No era que se le hiciera ridícula o aborrecible la idea, pero en esos momentos no había entre ellos sino decepciones, rencores y asuntos no resueltos. En cambio, era notorio que Tor y Lhorki eran dichosos como en las grandes historias de amor que se contaran en el Valhalla durante los festejos. Por unos instantes, el Asgardiano envidió a su gemelo en esa realidad con tan solo ver aquella hermosa familia, ese cariño que a todas leguas se notaba entre sus integrantes, la forma tan dulce en que el ojiverde se dirigía a él. Ahí, el par del Embustero había gozado de una vida familiar llena de adoración e incluso sobreprotección, sin espacio para maldades o acciones que un día terminaron por envenenar el alma del hechicero. Ahí, era feliz, con todo aquello que se le había arrebatado en Asgard. Y Thor no sabía qué hacer.

No quería que su gemelo estuviera sufriendo en la guerra, desconociendo a todos, sin saber por qué peleaban o quién era ahí. Era injusto mientras él estaba gozando de la tranquilidad de la vida familiar con un Lhorki haciendo todo lo posible por traerle de vuelta sus memorias a una vida que no formaba parte de la suya. Su envidia por ese tesoro le hacía susurrarle por las noches que también era posible que Tor hubiera muerto y por gracia de los dioses de Asgard o los dioses de aquel mundo el Hijo de Odín hubiera tomado su lugar. También era una posibilidad que no podía desechar tan fácilmente, hacía que fuese más natural sonreírle al pelinegro, cargar entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña o acariciar esa mejilla regordeta del bebé balbuceando alegremente para él. Entre más tiempo transcurría, más difícil era buscar regresar a su tierra natal, comenzando a ver esas memorias cada vez más difusas, más parecidas a un sueño que a una realidad.

-Padre, ¿verdad que mañana iremos a la Cola de Caballo?

-Valdrud, tu padre aún no está del todo recuperado.

-Padreeee… tú prometisteee…

-¡Sí, yo quiero! –se unió Tyan dando saltitos.

-Iremos.

La Cola de Caballo era una cascada muy alta que nacía de un risco de roca negra, cayendo a lo profundo del bosque hasta unirse al río hondo. Usaron a Ramas para viajar, no estaba muy lejos de su casona, llevando consigo viandas que comer en el mirador pegado a la cascada. Valdrud estaba desatado, corriendo por todos lados con Tyan tratando de seguirle el paso, ignorando las reprimendas de su madre hasta que el rubio les hizo prometer que no se acercarían a la orilla ni tampoco se meterían en problemas al estar buscando las brufas, unos hongos diminutos pero de un sabor muy parecido al chocolate. Los dos niños desaparecieron, dejando solamente a los adultos con el dormilón Lart en su canastilla, bien abrigado pues había llovido la noche anterior. Ramas buscó un hueco entre gruesas raíces donde hacerse ovillo, escuchándole roncar poco después.

-¿Cuánto hace que no salíamos todos juntos? –quiso saber el Asgardiano.

-Desde que Lart nació. Las lluvias, fue un temporal muy malo.

-Es bueno salir a despejarse.

-¿No tienes ninguna molestia? ¿Tus vendajes están bien ajustados?

-Lhorki, estoy bien.

-Solo me aseguro que no tengas problemas.

-Estoy bien –le repitió, tendiéndole una mano para que se sentara a su lado, bajo la sombra de un frondoso como gigante árbol de ramas que colgaban en arco.

El ojiverde se sentó de frente a él, sobre sus pantorrillas y echando su trenza sobre su hombro para revisarla. Hermoso, se dijo el Dios del Trueno al verle así, sin darse cuenta de su mano cayendo sobre la cintura del pelinegro, quien levantó su vista hacia él, mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Aún no recuerdas todo?

-Tengo lo principal.

-Quizá cuando tus heridas sanen…

-No te agobies por eso –el rubio le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla- Vamos a estar bien.

-Tor…

La manera en que Lhorki se inclinó sobre su mano, tan cariñosa, le hizo más atrevido, jalándole a su regazo donde le sentó, queriendo –y deseando- tener más cerca al ojiverde, sentir sus cabellos negros tan sedosos, esa piel de porcelana. Al no tener resistencia, sus impulsos solamente crecieron, atrayéndole por completo a su pecho, a sus labios que buscaron aquellos finos. Tenían un sabor inigualable, más exquisito que cualquier vino, más adictivo que cualquier hechizo, con la mansedumbre del pelinegro dejándose hacer, jadeando en aquel beso, aferrándose a su pecho como si la vida le fuese en ello. Una mano del rubio serpenteó por debajo de sus ropas, de su faldón, encontrando más piel suave que acariciar, conquistando espacio por aquel muslo que tembló, hinchando su ego que terminó por hacerle un completo descarado.

-¡Ah, Tor! –las mejillas de Lhorki se tiñeron de rojo, temblando entre sus brazos- Los niños… pueden volver…

-Verán a sus padres amándose.

-Pero… ahh…

Tan tierna como incondicional entrega era demasiado, Thor quiso sentir ese cariño para sí mismo, dejar sin aliento esos labios rosados, morder ese cuello apenas descubierto por las gruesas ropas mientras le acomodaba sobre su regazo, estimulándole entre esos dulces gemidos. No quería mirar atrás, no quería pensar en nada más que en un par de ojos verdes nublándose, abriéndose por completo antes de cerrarse cuando le poseyó. Ese interior tan cálido, apretado y tembloroso que vino a recibir sus embestidas posesivas igual que sus arrebatados besos. Le quería para nadie más que para él, escucharle susurrar su nombre con ese acento extraño pero que le hacía buscar más de esos ahogados ruegos, esas manos que se aferraron a sus cabellos al no saber de dónde sostenerse cuando su vaivén se aceleró, sintiendo como ambos tocaban ese éxtasis. Fue inevitable para el Dios del Trueno apoderarse de los labios del pelinegro con fuerza, por nada lastimándolos mientras su cadera empujó por última vez con fuerza, llenándole con su esencia.

Quedaron con sus frentes sudorosas pegadas, permitiendo a sus cuerpos recuperarse. Los brazos del Asgardiano rodeando a Lhorki quien descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando agitado por varios minutos más hasta que gimió en queja al sentirle endurecer de nuevo, levantando su rostro para verle con reproche con unas mejillas coloreadas que le daban un toque gracioso a sus cabellos descompuestos, su mirada perdida y esas cejas que se juntaron en indignación muy mal fingida porque sintió claramente cómo le apretó en respuesta, apenas si moviendo su cadera por debajo de todas esas ropas que les cubrían tanto del frío como de la humedad del suelo. Thor le sonrió descarado, arqueando una ceja en espera de escuchar sus palabras que vinieron entrecortadas.

-Tor… no… eres… eres un… tonto… vas a… ¡vas a preñarme de nuevo!

-¿Qué esa no es la intención de todo esto?

-No tienes remedio.

-Tampoco es que te vea indispuesto a la idea.

-Hm.

Por la noche la culpa le atacó con fuerza, mirando el rostro tranquilo y satisfecho de Lhorki sobre su hombro, abrazándole cariñoso por el torso con una respiración pausada. ¿Qué si en verdad le dejaba gestando con un hijo que no era de su pareja? Se encontró dividido entre la vanidad y el remordimiento. ¿Qué sucedía con los suyos? ¿Con Asgard? ¿Con los Nueve Reinos? Thor ya no pudo más, levantándose con sumo sigilo, cuidando de no despertar al ojiverde a quien besó en su frente casi temblando al hacerlo. No podía seguir con tal mentira, vivir una vida que no era la suya. El verdadero Tor debía regresar a ese mundo. Fue a la recámara donde dormían Valdrud y Tyan, de quienes se despidió mentalmente, acariciando sus cabelleras. Por último se acercó a la cuna colgante de Lart, quien dormía aplaciblemente con un pulgar entre sus labios. El rubio sintió ganas de llorar, no entendía del todo la razón. Así salió de la casona, en plena oscuridad de una medianoche, dirigiéndose hacia el paso del río hondo donde le encontraran.

Tenía una idea que esperaba funcionara, si aquel había sido el sitio donde había aparecido, posiblemente fuese el portal que le llevaría de regreso hacia Asgard. Oró a las Nornas porque así fuese, porque era un movimiento arriesgado. Cuando llegó a la orilla del río, apenas visible por la luz de las estrellas pero con un rumor de aguas bravías, sintió un tirón en su capa, volviéndose para encontrarse con Cascada, quien mugió atemorizada. Intuía lo que estaba por hacer. El Dios del Trueno tomó aire, acariciando esa ancha cabeza peluda en la que descansó su frente unos momentos, separándose con determinación hacia el río con los mugidos lastimeros de Cascada acompañándole. Cerró sus ojos ante el contacto frío del río, sintiendo la corriente que deseaba arrastrarle. Levantó su vista hacia el cielo, viendo ese disco de fragmentos girando alrededor de aquel mundo tan paradisíaco, dejándose caer.

-¡Aquí! ¡Hay algo aquí!

El Hijo de Odín jaló aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones, mientras era tirado por varias manos gruesas que le sacaron del boquete inundado en el suelo. El rostro de Fandral le saludó, con el de Volstagg y Lady Sif detrás. Hogun miraba alrededor con espadas en sus manos, esperando por algún ataque.

-¡POR LOS DIOSES! ¡ESTÁS VIVO!

-¡Thor! –Sif le abrazó, conmocionada- ¡Creímos que te habíamos perdido!

-¿P-Perdido…? –al fin pudo musitar.

-Desapareciste en aquella emboscada –Fandral le contó de inmediato- Como si algo te hubiera tragado vivo, pensamos que había sido una trampa de Loki.

-¿No… no aparecí desde entonces…?

-Es la primera vez que te vemos luego de esa pelea –comentó Volstagg, terminándole de sacar del agujero- Pero es que los ataques…

-¡CUIDADO! ¡NAVE DE SVARTALFHEIM! –gritó Hogun.

Por acto reflejo levantó su brazo llamando a Mjolnir que vino a él, atrayendo a los relámpagos que derribaron la nave. Una docena de Elfos Oscuros salieron disparando sus armas. Su cuerpo supo cómo moverse, qué hacer, porque su mente aún estaba digiriendo las palabras recién escuchadas. Sif cayó con un lamento, un látigo color verde abrió su armadura por el hombro y la mitad de su espalda, cortando su piel que sangró de inmediato. Thor se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella magia, saliendo de la nave a paso tranquilo con una mirada llena de rabia cuando le divisó. Recordó aquellos ojos verdes, brillando con amor, deseo, felicidad. Fandral gritó algo. Loki hizo estallar el suelo, abriendo más aquella apertura de la que le habían rescatado, cercana al templo dedicado a las Nornas. El Asgardiano no perdió tiempo, saltando los escombros para enfrentarse al Embustero en un intercambio de feroces golpes, relámpagos contra neblina verde.

-¡Vas a morir, Hijo de Odín!

-¡Detén esta locura, Loki!

-¡Se detendrá cuando todos hayan muerto!

Estaba tan dolido, se percató entonces de ello, su mirada tenía esa herida en el alma, bien oculta tras la máscara del repudio y la venganza. Muy lejos de su mano, de una vida como la del mundo con su luna destruída, de beslingers, tierra húmeda y lluvia constante. No existía consuelo para Loki Laufeyson más que aquél proveniente de la guerra que había traído a Asgard. Thor le sujetó por el cuello y el pelinegro hizo un giro buscando lastimarle con su magia pero chocando con el martillo, el impacto de ambos poderes los derribó, resbalando peligrosamente cerca de la apertura más honda ahora. Jamás iba a ver en el hechicero aquella felicidad, ya era demasiado tarde, pero no para su par en otro universo al que había dejado solo, pensando que así podría devolverle a su verdadera pareja.

-Loki…

Éste apretó su cuello con una lanza filosa cuya hoja cortó apenas su piel, siseando cual serpiente antes de inclinarse sobre su rostro.

-Vas a morir.

-Sí eso puede hacerte feliz, al menos en otra vida… -las manos de Thor soltaron el martillo, sujetando aquella lanza- Que así sea.

-¡THOOOOR! ¡NOOOO!

Un solo relámpago descendió del cielo cuando ambos rivales por fin cayeron a la fosa. Un estallido de energía barrió con todo alrededor, lanzando a los Cuatro Guerreros lejos de ahí, como a un par de sobrevivientes Elfos Oscuros que abatieron, entre confundidos y atemorizados. La onda de energía se dispersó y fue momento de acercarse a ver lo que había sucedido, sin encontrar ya rastro del Dios del Trueno ni tampoco de Loki Laufeyson. La guerra terminaría igual que la invasión, los Nueve Reinos volverían a estar en paz pero el luto por la desaparición de Thor llenaría de tristeza los corazones de amigos y familiares, quienes siempre esperarían volverle a ver como en aquella ocasión, saliendo de la nada, trayendo la esperanza de la victoria.

-Quiero ver a padre.

-Valdrud, por favor…

-¿Dónde está padre?

-Tyan, termina tu desayuno.

-¿No nos abandonó, verdad?

-Valdrud…

-Nunca –se escuchó una voz en la puerta.

-¡PADREEEEE!

Tor sonrió ampliamente, dejando un ciervo recién cazado en el suelo para recibir a sus dos hijos que corrieron alocados hacia él, levantándolos cada uno en un brazo, riendo al sentir sus besos sonoros en sus mejillas. Lhorki contuvo el aliento, parpadeando al no creer lo que estaba viendo, apretando contra su pecho al pequeño Lart quien se quejó por el gesto. Había temido por lo peor, al despertar terminando la madrugada y no ver a su lado a su pareja. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, volviendo a respirar mientras se ponía de pie, yendo a saludar al rubio quien bajó a los dos pequeños pese a sus quejas. Le abrazó cariñoso, besando sus labios antes de fruncir su ceño al notar sus lágrimas que limpió con sus pulgares.

-¿Por qué estas lágrimas, amor mío? No te había visto llorar desde que Terrón se rompió una pata.

Eso solamente trajo más lágrimas en el ojiverde, que se combinaron con su risa al buscar refugio en su hombro con Lart haciendo burbujas de saliva para su padre quien estampó un beso en sus cabellos, haciendo círculos en su espalda. Valdrud alzó sus cejas, ladeando apenas su rostro.

-¿Ya recuerdas, padre?

-Jamás les olvidaría si son lo más preciado de mi vida.

-¡Padre! –Tyan le abrazó por una pierna y su hermano mayor le imitó.

-Gracias –musitó Lhorki, conmovido- Gracias por volver a mí.

-No hay nada en este mundo, en las estrellas del firmamento ni en los misterios del bosque que me aparte de ti, mi amor. Deja esas lágrimas para ocasiones más grises, hoy tenemos un hermoso día para salir. Hemos dado nuestra solemne palabra a tu padre de visitarle cuando las lluvias menguaran, me parece que ha llegado la ocasión propicia.

El pelinegro levantó su rostro, recibiendo otro beso en sus labios.

-Entonces hay mucho qué hacer.

-Pero primero el desayuno, o estos tres nos dejarán sordos con sus aullidos.

-¡Yo no aúllo! –se quejó la pequeña con un puchero.

Todos rieron, volviendo a la mesa donde esperaba un desayuno recién hecho. Tor miró a Lhorki, acariciando una de sus mejillas, sonriendo al verle sonreír. Valdrud hizo caras que hicieron carcajearse al pequeño Lart, provocándole después un hipo que fue la diversión de toda la familia sentada a la mesa. Afuera, una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento, perdiéndose en la luz brillante de un sol naciente.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
